A Little Help
by BikerBitch15
Summary: Amanda is an old friend of Artemis' what happens when she needs some help. But what's her real connection to Artemis and what is it that she's hiding.
1. Chapter 1

"ARTEMIS" A voice yelled into Artemis' phone. She dropped the phone out of surprise.

"ARTEMIS I KNOW YOU ASWERED I NEED YOUR HELP" The voice yelled again by this time the rest of Young Justice was aware of what was going on and were confused.

Artemis picked up the phone.

"Calm down now explains what is going on" Artemis commanded into the phone.

"Okay well I was supposed to steal this really important artifact thing but I got caught and the Shadows had to bail me out and Sports Master was going to punish me so I started randomly fighting and then I grabbed a gun and started firing and I got out but now I have no clue where I am and I know that the Shadows are trying to find me so I need your help please" A girl's voice rambled on the other end of the phone.

"Okay Amanda calm down look around you now tells me what you see" Artemis instructed.

"Okay I see a sign that says Happy Harbor do you know where that is .Happy Harbor what a lame name" Amanda asked Artemis.

"Yeah I know where that is just stay put I'll be there in a minute" Artemis growled and hung up.

"Uh who was that" Kaldur asked.

"No one I'll be back" Artemis said walking out of the mountain.

_(Amanda P.O.V.)_

Hurry Artemis please hurry.

I begged in my head. I have no clue where I am and I'm probably going to get killed if Artemis doesn't get here fast so yeah I am slightly terrified.

"Amanda" I turned to see Artemis. I threw my arms around her hugging her tight.

"Amanda what did you do" Artemis asked hugging back slightly.

"I messed up big and now I don't know what to do" I said pulling away from her.

"Okay calm down I'll take you to Batman and he'll help figure something out" Artemis said walking away I ran to catch up.

"You can't tell Batman about me he'll ask where you found me and then we'll have to explain everything" I said glaring at the memory.

"Relax kid we'll just lie like always" Artemis said laughing at my expression.

"Fine but it has to be convincing and I will not refrain from sarcasm or insults so be warned I'm not in a good mood" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Kid I don't care as long as you don't tick off Batman then we're dead so refrain from insulting him just a little bit" Artemis said laughing at me again. Now I was just plain annoyed.

"I'm not a kid I'm eleven not nine" I growled she was the only one who ever called my kid and I really didn't like it.

"You're not thirteen thus making you a KID got it" She said. I sighed giving up there was no winning this fight.

"So uh what Batman and this mini-league are going to say" I asked Artemis gave me an annoyed look for my comment about the 'mini-league'.

"One we're not a 'mini-league' we're a covert ops team and two since when do you of all people care about what people think" Artemis said glaring over at me I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You guys are mini replicas of the biggest super heroes and the most of the seven founders of the Justice League yeah you're their minis" I said in my 'I know what I'm talking about mostly' voice.

"Kid I don't have to help you I could leave you out here and let the Shadows get you" Artemis growled I shrunk down and kept my mouth shut from then on knowing she wasn't bluffing.

"We're here just come on" Artemis pressed in a code and a door thing opened.

"Artemis B007 and unidentified personnel" A computer voice announced.

"Whoa, that is so weird and slightly cool" I whispered Artemis laughed at my amazement.

"Artemis who is the kid" Batman's shrimp asked suspiciously.

"This is Amanda she's part of the Shadows but she ran into trouble and needs some help" Artemis introduced me I slid behind her slightly. I hated when everyone's attention was on me. One of the reasons I was a thief. Killers have attention on them thieves are the behind the scenes people.

"Why did you bring her here" Big guy asked angrily. I slid all the way behind Artemis now slightly scared.

"Relax they can't track her and she needs help" Artemis said a little protective.

"Yeah I'm only with the Shadows because they have some stuff on me plus I can tell you anything you need to know about them" I said popping my head out from behind Artemis. I watched them consider this before going all the way behind Artemis again.

"We'll contact Batman ask what he thinks" Agua Dude said calmly I breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Sweetie have you eaten lately you look really skinny" Green Chick asked worriedly. I looked up at Artemis she nodded. Slowly I stepped out from behind her and followed Green Chick to a kitchen.

"Sit down and I'll make you something what would you like" Green Chick asked. I sat on a stool I could hear the others questioning Arty but I ignored it.

"Uh anything's fine really" I whispered looking over at her. I wasn't used to people trying to take care of me.

"How about a ham sandwich with cheese" Green Chick asked getting the things out as I nodded.

"Here" She said as she sat a plate down in front of me. I ate it quietly.

"Do you want anything else" Green Chick asked sweetly. I shook my head as Artemis came back into the kitchen with the rest of the mini-league.

"Hey uh I kind of need to know your names unless you don't mind me calling you things like Batman's shrimp, squirt Flash, Agua Dude, Green Chick, and Big Guy so yeah but I personally like my idea of your names better than the real ones probably" I said smirking Arty smacked the back of my head.

"What I'm just telling the truth it's not like I stole their wallets" I smacked my hand over my mouth. Artemis growled.

"Empty your pockets now" Arty glared at me holding her hand out. I groaned and reached into my pockets and pulled out three wallets, twelve credit cards, two hundred bucks in cash, and seven IDs. I laid them on the counter. Mini-league looked shocked not surprising an eleven year old able to steal all this without people noticing yeah I'd be shocked to.

"How did you get all these before I got to where you were" Arty questioned me angrily.

"Hello do you know who I am I can steal anything the only reason I got caught last time was because some jerk sabotaged me" I growled glaring at nothing.

"Don't steal anymore have it" Arty said sternly. I groaned but nodded.

"So you're the Shadow thief the one the police have been trying to catch for months" Batman's shrimp asked angry.

"Yes but I have never physically hurt anyone I have mentally but that's only because it's fun" I said laughing.

"How did you meet Artemis" Agua Dude asked. I glanced over at Arty. Trying to figure out what our story was.

"Patrolling with GA ran into her helped her a little bit then send her on her way making sure she could find me if she ran into more trouble looks like she did" Arty lied easily I sighed in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about how I ended the last chapter I don't know what I was doing, sorry.**

I should probably tell you what I look like well I have blonde hair like Artemis which is either always in a braid or ponytail I have a strong Spanish ascent which tends to slip into to most of my words I have tanned and purple eyes I normally where shorts or overalls with t-shirts I also almost always carry around a backpack and I have a crystal necklace in the shape of a sphere which was my mom's Jade had given it to me after finding it after my mom died.

_Batman B001 Green Arrow B004 _the computer voice announced suddenly I glanced at Arty quickly losing all confidence I had, had.

"Arty" I mumbled slipping over to stand behind her quietly.

"What happened to the shrimp that was here a minute ago she wouldn't be afraid of Batman" Arty said pulling me out from behind her. I sighed looking up at her.

"That girl doesn't like people that are four time her size so here I am" I said as Arty placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down he won't hurt you while I'm here okay" Arty whispered as Batman and Green Arrow entered the kitchen I instinctively drew close to Artemis her hand tightened slightly on me shoulder protectively.

"Why have you called us here" Batman asked glaring until his gaze fell upon me he turned his glare on Arty.

"This is Amanda she ran into some trouble with the Shadows she asked me for help so I brought her here" Artemis said glaring back at him.

"Is there any way they could be tracking her" GA asked. I thought a minute before shaking my head no.

"Good we will discuss this privately in the briefing room. Artemis, Amanda, follow us" Batman growled as he motioned us forward. Arty gently pushed me forward placing both hands on my shoulders guiding me to the briefing room.

"What kind of trouble did you get into" GA asked as we entered the room. I sighed before speaking.

"Enough that they want me dead" I said quietly Artemis snapped her head to me.

"You told me that you messed up a job" She glared at me.

"Well that and I might have stolen a few files that no one was supposed to know about" I mumbled looking down.

"What was on these files" Bats asked.

"Things the Shadows wanted to keep under wraps like murders, disappearances things like that I wanted to find out what happened to some people. People who helped me out before I wanted to help them too but before I could find anything out Da- I mean Sports Master found out he wasn't too happy" I said biting my lip hoping they wouldn't notice my slip up.

"Well you will stay here until you are ready to be trusted fully then you may join the team depending on your skill levels" Bats said I breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's on just about the same level as me maybe a little reckless but she's still good" Artemis said I glared at her at the reckless part I'm not totally reckless I just tend to slip up sometimes.

"Good to know talk to Black Canary about her training since you seem to know her well, Artemis" Bats said his eyes narrowing he was suspicious that's never good. Artemis nodded pulling me closer to her. With that Bats and GA left I looked up at Arty.

"Can I go lay down somewhere I'm really tired" I asked quietly leaning into her slightly. She sighed before answering.

"Sure come on I'll take you to my room" Arty said leading me to her room. Everything was either green or blue I slipped into the bed yawning Arty sat at the edge of the bed looking at me.

"Are you sure you're okay" She asked quietly she looked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just getting closer to her anniversary I miss her allot I can't really remember her whole lot either the only thing I really remember is the last day I saw her and I still have nightmares" I whispered tiredly rubbing my eye.

"Don't worry about things like that Jade and I are always here for you and so is our mom if you ever need anything okay" Arty said smiling at me I nodded.

"I know and thanks" I said smiling back.

"Get some sleep alright just come on out when you wake up I'll be out there with the Team okay" Arty said standing I nodded falling asleep as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Artemis POV)_

I walked back into my room sighing I rolled my eyes at the sight of Amanda tangled up in the sheets her brow was furrowed I shook my head before walking over and shaking her awake she shot up so fast our foreheads almost bashed together her eyes widened in fear before relaxing but she continued to tremble.

"Hey are you okay" I asked as she laid her head on my shoulder I shifted so that I was up against the headboard Amanda laying in my lap I ran my fingers through her hair calming her trembling a little bit. She shook her head slowly scooting closer to me.

"What was it about this time" I whispered rubbing her back she looked up at me with a heartbreaking expression that did not belong on an eleven year olds face.

"It was of the day. The last day I saw her I kept trying to wake up but I couldn't and worse I couldn't stop it from happening" A tear slipped down her cheek I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"Shh, shh it's all right it's okay you were five there was nothing you could have done you're alright" I said it calmed her a little but not enough to stop her shaking.

"I know but still it was so scary I hated it" Amanda said as more tears slid down her tanned face.

"Don't think about that just, close your eyes and go to sleep when you wake up everything will be okay again just go to sleep" I said it was something Jade and I had always said to her mainly just to get her to fall asleep I can't even remember which one of us started it. After I said it about three times she fell asleep again. I slipped out from under her and out of the room I walked back into the kitchen for more interrogation from the rest of the team.

Apparently showing up with and eleven year old with little explanation causes a lot of questions.

"Artemis we need to know more about her before we can even think of letting her stay here what's her full story" Kaldur said I sighed.

"Look I told you she ran into trouble with the Shadows" I answered.

"Then why did she go to you and not her family" Megan asked. This was going to be a hard thing to lie about.

"I don't know she doesn't talk about her family" The questions went on for about an hour before we all heard footsteps I turned my head in time to see a sleepy Amanda run right into a wall. I mentally face palmed Amanda looked around confused yawned before walking into the wall again. I sighed before walking over and pulling her away from the wall.

"Stupid wall it kept getting in my way I should break it or something" Amanda grumbled rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have walked right into it twice" I said back before sitting her down on one of the stools around the kitchen island. Robin and Wally were laughing like crazy about the whole thing.

"Dude, how did you not see the wall there" Wally laughed Amanda glared at him.

"Shut up I said it got in my way didn't I" She growled out I could still see how tired she was.

"What are you like nine" Robin teased I smirked Amanda looked at him with a death glare almost as bad as Batman's. Amanda happened to be small for her age she looked two years younger than she really was.

"No I'm eleven what are you four" She growled back Amanda wasn't the best at comebacks.

"No I'm thirteen" Robin said angry at her thankfully before they could actually start killing each other Black Canary walked in Amanda looked up she moved closer to me in a scared type of movement.

"Okay where's the kid I'm supposed to get info for training" She asked bluntly she looked around until her eyes fell on Amanda she motioned for us to follow her to the training room the whole team went.

_(Amanda's POV)_

I had just woke up and ran into a wall twice then I got into a fight with Boy Blunder now I have to fight it is just not my day. After about hours of training I was slammed to the mat again this time I was really mad I sat up and started yelling in Spanish I saw Artemis sigh but I kept going I was really mad I don't ever fight and when I do it's only when my dad flips out on me. Everyone in the room looked confused I was using every single Spanish word I knew that Artemis didn't after about ten minutes of shouting I kicked the wall bad idea that hurt really bad.

"Alright Amanda shut up" Artemis said after a while I glared at her before sighing.

"So you know more Spanish than English I suppose" BC said shaking her head.

"It's my first language I learned English when I was almost seven" I said standing next to Artemis. I crossed my arms blowing my hair out of my face I tilted my head to the side in an annoyed movement.

"That might just come in handy who taught you English" BC asked I glanced at Artemis before answering.

"My father's side of my family my father insisted I learned but he refused to teach me himself so he left it to his family the two who taught pretty much raised me" I said Boy Blunder gave Artemis a knowing look.

"Well take the rest of the day off all of you but I want to speak to Amanda privately" BC said she turned watching the others leave I looked at Artemis pleadingly she shook her head before leaving I had no idea what that meant.

"What did you want to talk to me about" I asked fiddling with my mother's necklace.

"Look kid the League doesn't mind helping people out as long as they don't lie about what they're in trouble about so what's your real story and no lying" She cut straight to the point I bit my lip nervously my stomach started turning I wasn't any good at lying unless someone was with me like Arty or Jade.

"Well um I, I uh I told Batman my story he should be able to tell you there's really nothing to tell" I mumbled my accent was really strong from when I was talking in Spanish.

"Bats said he knew you lied about something but since you won't tell me you can always trust the team you seem to already trust Artemis and you know that no one here will hurt you, you can learn to trust here just try" BC said before leaving the room I walked out a minute later I sat down next to Arty on the couch I was still thinking about what BC had said could I really trust these people I titled my head thinking the thought over I shook my head getting the stupid thought out of my head I had a job to do here bring Artemis back to the Shadows everything else I would lie my way through.

_(Three Months Later)_

I screwed up I screwed up big time I started trusting this stupid team I had to finish this job and fast or I won't be able to finish I was currently seated on the couch in between Artemis and Wally, Wally had his arm wrapped around me protectively he was freaked out because earlier that day we had tried a training exercise and Megan had sort of lost control and Artemis had gotten killed in a way after that I had gone into a panic attack which had scared Wally and Robin so bad that they made me talk to them about why I had freaked thus Arty and I had pretty much told them everything mainly just that she was my older sister nothing about our family but Wally had started calling my 'Baby Girl' at first I had been really confused no one had ever called me anything like that I kind of liked it. Martian Man Hunter also said that if I see or have any more trauma then I could go into a permanent coma which really scared the Team but I had known that for a while now.

Artemis got up and went into her room to sleep leaving just me and Wally I yawned rubbing my eyes I laid my head on Wally's chest closing my eyes.

"Hey don't you fall asleep on me to now" Wally said I smiled an sat up a little straighter bringing my eyes back to the T.V. Wally had popped a old kid's movie in that I wasn't really watching it I was more thinking about tomorrow I had school I went to Happy Harbor Middle School I was I few grades below Megan and Conner but tomorrow I was going to get 'kidnapped' really a Shadow agent was just going to come and make it look like I was kidnapped just to draw Artemis back to the Shadows but I was started to not want to do it I didn't want to hurt Arty or the team anymore I just didn't know why.

"Hey Wally" I asked moving my head to look at him he moved his gaze from the T.V. to meet my eyes.

"Yeah Baby Girl" He asked.

"What are your parents like" I asked I really wanted to know what a normal family was like and Wally was the only normal person on the Team I think. I looked at him and saw the sudden shock and slight pain in his eyes.

"They are you know parents normal I guess why do you ask" He said changing the subject I shrugged leaning into him a little more I yawned again.

"I was just wondering what a normal family is like" I said I shifted so that he looked at me better.

"My dad wasn't the nicest guy in the world so I live with my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry so they're pretty much like parents my Uncle is actually the Flash" Wally said I smiled at him he said he dad wasn't nice did that mean he was like my dad cruel and evil no that was impossible no one as nice as Wally could come from someone even remotely evil.

"How did you get your powers" I asked I liked hearing Wally talk it made everything else go away like my dad and things like that.

"When I was I kid I was a total science geek I asked my uncle how the Flash got his powers and got all the chemicals and recreated the experiment my uncle wasn't too happy considering that if I had messed it up even the slightest I could have died but I did it right so here I am Kid Flash fastest boy alive" Wally said the last bit cockily I laughed.

"That's so cool you seem like your uncle is really important to you sort of like Arty is to me" I said leaning on his arm he shifted slightly so that instead of his arm I was laying on his chest I yawned again Wally looked down at me.

"Hey sit up a second I'm gonna go get some ice cream do you want any" Wally said I shook my head as I sat up Wally sped out of the room and returned a minute later with a bowl of chocolate ice cream he sat back down and I leaned on him again.

"You know I had a little sister" Wally said suddenly I looked up at him in confusion.

"Really what happened to her" I asked quietly I had a feeling Wally hadn't told any of the Team about this stuff.

"She got really sick when she was about seven turns out she had leukemia she died a month after being diagnosed after that my parents stopped really being well parents she would be about your age I think" Wally explained he help a spoon full of ice cream out for me I opened my mouth he put it in yum I loved chocolate ice cream.

"What was her name" I asked yawning again.

"Lucy. She had red hair like me and a whole lot of freckles and even when she knew she was dying she was still happy. Roy and Robin met her maybe once or twice it was a few months after I became Kid Flash Roy and Robin come with me every year on the anniversary of her death" I nodded in understanding Arty and Jade came with me on my mother's death too.

"It sounds like you really love her and miss her" I said yawning again Wally nodded.

"Why don't you get some sleep you have school in the morning" Wally suggested I nodded rubbing my eye before laying on Wally's chest and quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in my own bed at the Mountain I sat up confused before smiling realizing Wally had put me to bed last night I stretched letting the smile drop from my face remembering just what I had to do today I sighed I didn't want to do it anymore at all not after talking to Wally last night yesterday I realized that the team really did care about me when Artemis had died she had been blocking me from the laser as well as covering for the team Wally had carried me to the bio ship I hadn't been able to walk because of the panic attack I had gone in I had gotten blasted a little before Wally and Robin I guess I scared the Justice League because I had gone into a coma but MMH had been able to pull me out of it before it became permanent.

I got out of bed and dressed into a skirt with red and yellow striped leggings underneath and a red shirt with the Flash symbol it was mainly for Wally but I liked the Flash too I put on my black and pink converse and left my hair down pulling it back with a blue clip it didn't even match one thing on my outfit I smiled before leaving my room.

"Morning guys" I said coming into the kitchen the whole team was there Wally and Robin laughed at my outfit.

"Like the shirt" Wally said high fiving me I smirked but quickly lost it thinking about what was going to happen today I put it back up before anyone noticed though. I grabbed an apple and a piece of bacon.

"Great choice for breakfast" Artemis said I nodded eating the apple and grabbing more bacon.

"We're going to be late if we don't get going" Conner said I sighed I didn't want to go today I thought about not going but realized my dad would just get even more mad at me. I ran back to my room and grabbed my backpack before following Megan and Conner to school I walked into my school and went to my first class math great I forgot we had a test I was so screwed right now. A few weeks ago Wally and Robin were helping me with my math homework it was going fine until I did a problem I was doing it right the only thing was that I mixed up the numbers which is why Robin told Bats and he tested me and they figured out I had dyslexia meaning my brain screwed me over in the fact that I saw numbers and letters upside down. I sighed as a group of kids crowded around my desk here we go again.

"Hey freak what's with the weird Flash clothes second hand store run out of girl clothes did they" I rolled my eyes I wasn't in the mood today you see everyday a group of stupid popular kids that were lead by a mean girl named Sara would play a game which involved me being insulted mainly because somehow the other kids found out about my mom being dead so they thought I was weird that and everyday Wally or Arty would pick me up and walk with me to the mountain. I didn't bother responding I just opened my math book and started looking over the stuff that would be on the test my teacher walked in and shut and locked the door everyone quickly went to their seats.

"Okay everyone the test is not going to be today we have a situation now don't anyone freak out but there are some very bad people in the building they seem to be looking for someone so just stay calm and don't worry the police are on the way so everyone get underneath your desk and stay quiet" My teacher instructed I did as I was told. This wasn't right this isn't how it was supposed to happen it supposed to be after school not now I was supposed to get 'kidnapped' when I was with either Arty or Wally not now. Three Shadows burst through the door they looked around the room until their eyes fell on me walking over the biggest one grabbed my hair and yanked me up I whimpered quietly. The man dragged me over the door before turning back to the class.

"Now that we have what we need, we'll be leaving but if anyone tries to stop us the brat dies" He shouted pointing a gun towards my head I held as still as possible. The man dragged me outside and into the helicopter on the roof where my father waited. I pushed the man off me angrily.

"Hi daddy why the change of plans" I asked walking over to him rubbing the back of my head where the man had pulled my hair.

"Ah well you see we received information that you were having second thoughts and getting to close to those little brats so we needed to speed things along now be a good little girl and do as daddy says" He said placing his hand on my cheek.

"Yes Daddy" He insisted I called him that I didn't want to but I got in trouble if I didn't.

"Good now sit down in that chair and look scared alright" I sat down and waited patiently and quietly he angled a camera and pointed it at me I put on a nervous and scared face as I looked at the camera. My father walked forward and back handed me a lot harder than he needed to he turned towards the camera and started talking.

"Hello Justice League, and of course Young Justice I am almost certain that you are aware of the disappearance of a little friend of yours well I am happy to tell you that for now she is alive but if you don't follow my demands the little brat dies now if you want to know what I want it is simple I want my daughter back and a few friends of mine what the stupid brats of yours out of the way now I will send another video soon as for where to meet me and what to do to get the little brat back now I want no tricks to screw this up only those brats may come if any of the League are seen anywhere near the meeting spot this little brat will die very painfully at that now goodbye for now oh and enjoy the show" He finished and turned back to me and connected is fist to my temple I whimpered which only made him more angry he hit me and kicked me after about twenty minutes he stopped the camera. He sent the video straight to Artemis's phone. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

_(Mount Justice 11:30)_

Amanda had been missing for over two hours before the video was sent to Artemis's phone she ran into the briefing room and handed it to Bats who connected it to the computer screen the Team held their breath as the video played out they looked away every time Amanda was hit.

"Alright now we wait for where to meet them we go we don't care what you have to say we're getting her back we'll do what he says and you can't come" Robin had turned to Batman the Team had had a mental conversation thanks to Megan and already agreed on what to do they were just explaining it to them. Their mentors took a step back it was the first time they realized that they had become one, a family.

"Well then we'll let you handle this you're sure you don't want the League's help" Batman asked.

"We're not putting Amanda in any more danger than she already is in" Wally said crossing his arms Artemis hadn't said much since Amanda went missing.

"We will call if we need help but do not come unless that happens" Kaldur said the Team left the room to get ready a half an hour later Artemis received a text for the location they left without telling the League when they arrived Sports Master was waiting for them.

"Where's Amanda" Artemis growled out Sports Master laughed.

"Oh straight to the point I see well then Amanda dear come on out and play" Amanda stepped out of the shadows her eyes cast downward she couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes.

"I'm right here daddy" Amanda said her voice sugar sweet she lifted her head to look at the team Sports Master placed his hand on the base of her neck holding her there.

"We're here so let Amanda go now" Kid Flash shouted Sports Master's hand tightened in Amanda's neck she winced slightly but the Team saw it they could also see the bruise that had already formed on her cheek and arms.

"Now where's the fun in that did you really think that I would allow my only good daughter to leave in place for my other no you see my friends want all of you they don't care if you're dead or alive now boys get them" The Shadow agents around them grabbed the team before they could even realize what was happening Amanda turned to her father.

"What are doing you said you wouldn't hurt them that you just wanted me and Artemis let them go please" Amanda didn't finish because Sports Master had smacked her hard on her cheek again.

"Stupid girl they have been getting in my way now shut up and get in the helicopter now" He ordered her angrily the Team growled at the way he had spoke to her.

"No, you said you wouldn't hurt them let them go please you'll have me just let them go" Amanda begged Sports Master grabbed her by her throat he lifted her up punching her in the stomach.

"Insolent brat I told you to shut up if you keep acting like your mother than you'll end up like her got it" He hit her again Amanda glared at him.

"Boys when we get back lock the brat up with the rest of them" Sports Master tossed his daughter to one of the other Shadows standing around he walked away without looking back. Once they reached Shadows HQ Amanda was thrown into a cell with the rest of Young Justice. Sports Master came and took Artemis after about an hour.

Amanda was sitting in a corner her knees drawn up to her chest head buried in her arms her small form was shaking with suppressed sobs the Team shared a look before Wally crawled over to her he wrapped an arm around her. Amanda looked up in surprise.

"I'm really sorry this wasn't supposed to happen I was only supposed to get Artemis back in the Shadows I didn't know they would change the plans I'm sorry" Amanda put her head in her arms again crying.

"Hey it's alright we know that you didn't know its okay" Wally tried soothing her.

"But I did know I was supposed to get captured and then Artemis would be forced to rejoin the Shadows but you guys weren't supposed to get hurt I'm sorry" Amanda whispered the words so quietly that they almost couldn't hear her.

"What does that mean" Robin asked.

"It means that I screwed Artemis over and you guys too but it wasn't supposed to be you guys I'm really, really sorry please I tried to make him let you go but he wouldn't listen I'm sorry" Amanda had started sobbing harder than before Wally hugged her tightly. Artemis was thrown back into the cell a few minutes later she wasn't as bruised as they thought she would be. An hour later Shadows came and grabbed the whole team and dragged them upstairs where Sports Master waited.

"Hold them steady boys" Sports Master said before walking over and looking at each member of the team closely he pulled out a knife.

"Stop, don't hurt them if you let them go I'll stay but you have to let all of them go including Amanda" Artemis said before he could even harm any of the team all heads snapped towards her.

"An interesting offer you will do as you are told correct" Sports Master asked looking at Artemis.

"Yes as long as they stay safe" Artemis said.

"Very well" He agreed.

"No Artemis don't" Amanda cried she pushed the Shadow off of her.

"Amanda shut up just go alright I'll be fine" Artemis said looking at Amanda.

"Haven't I told you enough times to hold your tongue your about to end up just like your foolish mother" Sports Master shouted at her.

"Don't talk about my mom" Amanda said before trying to punch her father he grabbed her by her throat and threw against the wall. Amanda slumped against the wall unconscious.

"Get them out of here drop them in some city just get them out of here but leave Artemis but take the other brat" Sports Master turned and left the room the Shadows did as they were told dumping them on a roof top in Gotham the team moved to try and wake Amanda but their efforts were fruitless.

"She's not waking up call the League tell them where we are" Agua Lad said Robin nodded and called Batman telling him their location they waited.

"What happened where is Artemis" Bats asked after arriving.

"She stayed behind so that we would be able to leave but Amanda ticked off Sports Master and well he sort of knocked her out and she won't wake up" Robin explained sighing Batman nodded.

"Bring her back to the mountain we'll give her medical attention there and you will give a full report" The team followed him to the zeta beam and arrived at the cave Amanda was immediately rushed off to the medical bay the team gave the mission report before going into the T.V. room.

"She'll be okay right" Megan asked looking at the others they all were thinking it none of them had actually had the nerves to ask.

"Amanda should be fine he couldn't have hurt her that bad as for Artemis she can take care of herself" Wally said flipping through channels he couldn't stop thinking about the night before how they were just relaxing. The team remained silent until Batman came in to give them the news about Amanda.

"Well" Robin asked standing along with the rest of the team he felt his heart drop to his stomach at Batman's grim expression.

"Amanda has fallen into a coma at this point we are unsure if she will come out of it" The team looked at each other the same expression on their faces. Fear.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Wally's POV)_

It had been over a week since we had gotten back from the Shadows and Amanda still hadn't woken up. I walked into Amanda's room quietly only one person was allowed in at a time. I stopped at the door I looked at her she looked so small and frail in the big hospital bed. Her hair was fanned out around her; her left arm was in a cast I could see some wrappings around her chest underneath the hospital gown. Amanda was hooked up to a lot of machines one was connected to her heart another to her head and she had an I.V. in her right arm and hand along with a tube down her throat and an oxygen hose in her nose. The only sign she was even alive was her small chest rising and falling. I walked over and looked at her chart.

It looked like she had multiple broken ribs and a broken arm and was like Bats had said was in a coma whether it was permanent or not wasn't recorded I looked back to her. I felt bad she was eleven and she was completely traumatized to the point that her mind shut itself down out of fear of more trauma I don't even know what she had went through to have so much trauma. I guess only her and Artemis know and her father.

I couldn't believe how someone so nice and cute could come from a man that evil he said if she kept acting like her mother she would end up like her I'm guessing that meant Sports Master killed her mom poor kid she was so mad when he brought up her mom.

"Hey Baby Girl you know you gotta wake up if you don't who's gonna hang out with me late at night or eat pizza with me and things like that you know I'm not good at this stuff I can cheer you up if your sad or something but I can't make you wake up you gotta do it and I really don't want to explain this to Arty" I said I didn't exactly know what to say I did know I didn't want to be the one to tell Artemis about this.

"Well yeah just try and wake up" I said I sat down next to her bed and just sat for a while before getting up and leaving I walked out of the room Megan gave me hopeful look.

"Nothing she looks so tiny" I said sitting at a stool around the kitchen island.

"I'll go try I think" Robin said walking towards Amanda's room.

_(Robin's POV)_

Wally was right she does look tiny I mean she was always small but I didn't realize she was this small. Amanda's bed practically swallowed her I don't think I've ever seen her that still before she was always either bouncing or running into stuff.

"Hey Amanda" Yup the famous Boy Wonder literary genius could only come up with 'hey Amanda' wow that blows big time. She looked so vulnerable.

"Yeah so um I'm guessing Wally gave you some useless sort of reasons to wake up well I'm not good at that kind of thing so um yeah just wake up cause it wouldn't be the same without you and yeah well I guess I gotta go" I said what else was I supposed to say I just left the room and went and sat down next to Wally on the couch.

_(No One's POV)_

"Um how are we supposed to tell Artemis about this" Super Boy asked we all exchanged looks.

"I do not want to be the one to tell her" Robin said Wally nodded his agreement.

"How do we tell her" Megan asked Wally shrugged.

"I have an idea" Robin said he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number he grabbed Wally and dragged him out of the room he put the phone on speaker.

"Yo Roy we have a question for you" Wally said a sigh came from the other end.

"We need you to get in contact with Cheshire and get a message through to Artemis" Robin said.

"What kind of message" Roy asked over the phone the boys shared a look.

"Uh tell Artemis we got back okay but that Amanda was hurt pretty bad and that she, uh, she fell into a coma" Wally forced the words out he heard nothing but silence on the other end for a whole minute.

"Alright got it I'll be over to the Mountain in a few minutes okay" Roy said before hanging up Robin looked at Wally.

"We're about to get screwed aren't we" Robin asked Wally nodded.

"We called Roy he'll be here in a second" Wally said coming back into the room where the others waited.

"Where is Amanda" Cheshire herself stormed through the Zeta Tube Roy chased after her.

"Dude, what is she doing here?" Wally asked jumping up.

"She was over when you called and she made me bring her I didn't have a choice" Roy said trying to keep Cheshire from killing someone.

"Where is Amanda I swear if you don't tell me I'll kill each and every one of you slowly" Cheshire growled glaring threateningly at all of them.

"Down the hall last room on the right" Wally said pointing towards Amanda's room. Cheshire stormed down the hallway.

_(Cheshire's POV)_

I was over at Roy's when he got a stupid phone call from that stupid Boy Blunder and Flash Jr. I had been eavesdropping on the phone call when I heard that one my sweet almost innocent eleven year old sister was in a coma two that my other troublesome sister was with the Shadows again so I forced Roy to take me to the stupid Mount Justice that was the annoying little teams HQ I threatened them until they told me where my youngest sister was.

I walked into the room Shrimp Flash told me to go to I stopped in the doorway and turned and shut the door. I went over and sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand that was hooked up to one of the I.V.s.

"Alright shrimp now I know everything that happened to you was hard but I know that this freaky team of our sister's cares about you now normally I say this to put you to sleep but let's see if it can have an opposite effect. Open your eyes and relax okay just open your eyes when you wake everything will be okay I'll get Artemis out of the Shadows and then you'll both be safe all you have to do is open your eyes" I whispered standing I let her hand drop I sighed.

"I'll go get Artemis maybe she can get you to wake up and kid for God's sake try and be remotely good we don't need another me or another Artemis" I said before leaving the room I walked straight out of the Mountain without anyone trying to stop me I just hoped my little sister would wake up.

I walked around the corner and into a Shadows transporter I stormed through the HQ until I came to my father's office I walked in slamming the door shut behind me.

"What do you think you are doing are you trying to get the Justice League to find us. Kidnapping their whole stupid team them keeping one and putting another in a coma you must really be asking for it" I said slamming my hand down on the desk Artemis stood frozen by the door I'm guessing she didn't know about the come oops.

"It is the brat's own fault she needed to learn how to hold her tongue when speaking to her superiors similar to you as for the other she opted to stay behind" He said calmly oh I was ready to stick a poisoned knife through his heart right about now.

"I don't care if she said she would stay right now she is going back to the stupid goody goody's alright you have one killing daughter that should be enough and if I find out that you went after one of them again without my knowledge I will help the Justice League bring you down I don't care if you're my father those two still have good in them" I said before turning and grabbing Artemis and pulling her out if the room.

"What do you mean Amanda's in a coma" Artemis asked as we left the HQ.

"What I mean is that Amanda is completely lost right now and so far I'm pretty sure that it is our father's fault well I have to get back he's probably really ticked right now just watch out for Amanda I don't want her turning out like us or worse a psychotic wanting revenge on dad okay keep her safe" I said Artemis nodded before leaving through the Zeta Tube and I went back to HQ to deal with a ticked off daddy.

_(Artemis's POV)_

I arrived back at the Mountain extremely confused I just found out that one my little sister was in a coma and two my older sister might just kill my dad. I walked through the Zeta Tube I was covered in bruises for one stupid argument about Amanda with my dad not the best idea. The entire team was waiting at the entrance to the Mountain Megan immediately pulled me into a hug. Wally shifted nervously I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong" I asked getting out of Megan's hug.

"Well um did uh Cheshire tell you what happened to Amanda" Wally asked I sighed before nodding we didn't get a chance to finish the rest of the conversation because good old Bats came over.

"We need to talk about Amanda's real past" He growled okay lying to The Batman was not a good idea.

"What about it she's a traumatized eleven year old what else is there to know" I asked crossing my arms.

"What caused her to become so traumatized" Bats said narrowing his eyes I sighed great.

"Her mother hid her from our father when he found out he wanted custody of Amanda her mother refused our dad got mad so he beat her mother to death in front of Amanda she was five she still gets nightmares. Amanda's mother had kept her hidden away with her in Spain which is why she didn't know any English when out father found out about her" I said Megan gasped Bats nodded.

"How did he find out about her" Batman asked I sighed.

"He wanted to find her mother again when he did Amanda's mom had been with Amanda at some park he had them both kidnapped" I said I felt bad about telling Amanda's past when she didn't have any say in the manner.

"Is there anything else" Bats asked I shook my head no "You can go see her now" Bats said I nodded before turning to Wally he pointed towards Amanda's room I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. I walked over and took her hand gently.

"Hey kid I'm here now you can wake up dad can't get to you anymore your completely safe now no one will hurt you so you can wake up" I said sitting on the edge of her bed she didn't move at all.

"Come on just wake up everything is okay I promise Jade took care of dad so he can't take you or me again alright just wake up" I said I smiled slightly feeling her hand tighten I looked up to see her eyes flutter a little.

"Good now just open your eyes your completely safe now and forever" I said Amanda completely opened her eyes she looked around a little confused before she saw where she was she started choking on the tube in her throat I stood and pressed the help button a medic came in and took the tube out and checked Amanda's vitals before leaving.

"Hey how are feeling" I asked sitting on her bed again Amanda opened her mouth then closed it before finally speaking.

"My head hurts and it hurts to breathe" Amanda said I helped her sit up a little she yawned.

"Yeah it will for a while you have a few broken ribs and you had a really bad concussion" I said.

_(Amanda's POV)_

I woke up from apparently a coma and everything hurt my head, ribs, arm, and be throat.

"Artemis is dad really going to leave us alone for good" I whispered looked at her as my hair fell into my eyes Arty brushed it out of my face.

"Yes he will Jade took care of him" Arty said I nodded sinking back into the pillows I was happy that I didn't have to face my dad anymore.

"So we're safe no one's going to hurt us anymore" I asked I was still scared our dad was had custody of me what did that mean.

"Yes and even though he has custody as soon as I turn eighteen I'll file for custody okay then he really won't be able to take you and even if he tries everyone here will keep you safe" Artemis said I nodded closing my eyes a yawned.

"Do you want me to get the rest of the Team or do you want to just go ahead and get some sleep" Artemis said.

"Can you get the team" I asked Artemis nodded and quickly left the room. Wally sped into the room followed by everyone else Megan hugged me tight I hugged her back with my arm that was in a cast Wally hugged me too then Robin I had a little bit of trouble trying to hug them with one arm. I pouted at how complicated it was to just hug.

"Hey how are you feeling" Megan asked.

"My head and ribs hurt a little but that's about it" I said leaning back in the pillows again I was really tired.

"Well you should be a little sore for a while you've been out for a while" Robin said I nodded again.

"Well get some sleep okay" Wally said I nodded again as I sunk further down into the bed my eyes closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Amanda's POV)_

I had just woken up and looked around I was really confused at first just like the first time I had woken up. I looked around the room the whole team was there they were all asleep I smiled slightly and yawned. I sat up a little bit trying not to move my legs to much mainly because Arty and Robin had fallen asleep on me I giggled quietly I looked at all the machines I was connected to and frowned. They all made really annoying sounds I shook my head a little at the noise it made the headache I had worse.

I started thinking about what all had happened in the I don't even know how long I didn't even know how long I had been out I turned onto my side and looked at Wally who was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I looked around at the others smiling I saw Megan and Conner asleep next to each other, Agua Lad was asleep in a chair across from my bed. I nudged Artemis with my foot she yawned and opened her eyes she looked up and saw me awake she sat up and made sure that the others were still asleep.

"Hey kid how are you feeling" Arty asked I shifted a little.

"I'm not sure yet is dad really done with us" I asked changing the subject Arty sighed.

"Yup he won't come after you or me ever again you're safe now okay" Artemis said I nodded thinking for a moment.

"So does that mean we can be like normal now" I asked yawning I was starting to get tired again.

"Well as normal as we can be you considering everything" Artemis said I nodded.

"That sounds nice" I mumbled before suddenly I was tired again I was asleep within minutes.

_(Five Years Later)_

"Amanda get up your going to be late again" I shot up in bed groaning I flopped back down.

"Amanda get up" Artemis yelled again.

"Come on babe let her sleep a little bit longer she was up late studying last night" I heard Wally try and reason with my dear older sister ha ha I might actually get to sleep longer now. Wally and Arty started arguing about something I probably didn't care about I groaned again and sat up.

"Alright, alright I'll get up" I grumbled I saw Artemis smirk before leaving the room.

"Hurry up if you want to get to the cave before you have to go to school" Wally said before leaving me to get dressed I sighed and got out of bed.

I looked through my drawers before finding something that would actually look cute on me I was now fifteen my sixteenth birthday was coming up soon I couldn't wait I grabbed a purple low neckline shirt and a pair of lose fitted washed out ripped jeans, I dressed before brushing out my long waist length blonde hair I slipped on my favorite pair of converse and grabbed my backpack and my light brown bag and my black jacket slipping it on I left my bedroom grabbing my phone and IPod on the way. Robin or Nightwing now gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday Wally had given me the IPod.

"I'll see you guys later" I called running out the door I heard Wally and Artemis shout something that sounded like be good and don't be home to late before I took the broken phone booth to the cave I stepped into the cave it announced my arrival I rolled my eyes before going into the kitchen.

"Hey Amanda" Megan called I smiled and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter.

"Hey where's Blue" I asked looking around for Blue Beetle or Jaime Reyes Megan pointed to the living room I went and sat down next to my best friend and secret boyfriend he smiled I looked around making sure no one was watching us before leaning over and kissing him on the lips he smiled when I pulled away.

"Hey what's up" Jaime asked smiled at him before moving to sit in his lap we did it all the time I was pretty sure at least one member of the original team knew we were together but no one ever said anything. Blue wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nothing really so what are we doing today after school" I asked Jaime thought a moment.

"Well we could go to the club you've been wanting to go to or we could just hang out around Happy Harbor" Jaime said I thought for a moment.

"Let's go to that club it seems like it would be fun right" I asked he nodded I settled myself a little bit better on his lab I yawned I hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"You okay" Blue asked I smiled at him and kissed his cheek I nodded.

"Yeah just tired" I said before my phone's alarm went off telling me I had to go to school I pouted before leaning in and kissing Blue again I stood up and walked towards the exit I waved at everyone before leaving. I walked the short distance to Happy Harbor High I lived with Wally and Artemis after Artemis turned eighteen she got custody thanks to a few letters from over half the league so now I lived with her and Wally in their apartment instead of at the Mountain like I used to but they kept me in the same school so that I would still get to see everyone almost every day.

I walked to my locker tossed my books in grabbed the ones I needed for my morning classes before heading to my first class I sighed we had a test. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my text book to look over the stuff that was on the test. I payed attention to what I was reading for maybe three seconds before I started daydreaming about me and Blue.

After Wally and Artemis quit the whole hero business I did too truth be told I never wanted to do it in the first place but I kind of just went with but now I just stayed at the cave to hang out with everyone. Wally and Artemis rarely went there they wanted to completely drop the whole thing and just focus on their collage stuff. I get that though the league and team were pretty shocked when they just quit.

I was thinking about when Blue and I been alone in the cave the other night we had made out for like two hours on the couch in the living room. We had never actually gone further than that we talked about it but never actually did it mainly because we were pretty sure that being caught making out was a lot better than getting got sleeping together.

I was drawn out of my day dreams very rudely when the teacher walked in I glared at him slightly but sat back in my chair and put my books away and yawned I pulled my phone out when it buzzed I smiled at seeing it was a text from Blue.

_Hey good luck on your test see I remember when I know you don't-Blue_

I giggled quietly I forgot I had told him about the test I sent him back a reply.

_Thanks Blue does the team have a mission today-Amanda_

He texted back almost immediately I hid my phone when the teacher walked past my desk he handed me the test before going on I pulled my phone back out.

_Everyone but me and Garfield and Robin but they're going to see a movie I think so it'll just be me and you-Blue_

I smirked at the text I sent a reply before starting the test.

_Good I'll see you later gotta take a test I'll text you in my next class-Amanda_

I finished the first half of the test quickly but I started getting stuck on the last few questions I started guessing not really caring what grade I got I finished and leaned back in my chair and looked around the room most kids were done I looked back at my test flipped it around and started doodling most of my doodles consisted of fancy writing of the word Blue and occasionally I would draw little hearts and stuff I liked doing simple stuff like this it made feel sort of normal.

Everyone was always watching me thinking I was going to either going to snap or break one day I didn't really mind that they watch me I know that they only do because they care. I had gotten used to waking up in the middle of the night either at the cave or at home to find someone standing there ready for however I was going to react to a nightmare or something.

I went through the rest of the day daydreaming and pretty much ignoring all my classes since I was texting Blue I always called him Blue not really Jaime I liked Blue a little better though.

_It's voice keeps getting louder it gives me a big headache it doesn't talk or think or whatever it does when your around I like that-Blue_

I sighed I felt kind of bad for Jaime the scarab never gave him a break I was the only one that new about that the thing could talk or whatever it did Jaime said that it really only wanted more control over him. The scarab had a mind of its own just sort of did what it though was smartest even when it wasn't necessary.

_Just relax I'll be there in a few minutes okay I just left the school-Amanda_

I walked out of the school and pulled my IPod out and turned it on and turned the volume up all the way blaring Maroon 5 in my ear I bobbed my head and walked down the street towards the mountain. I walked in and two seconds later my headphone were pulled from my ears I sighed and looked up at Nightwing.

"You're going to blow your hearing out if you have your music up that loud and really Maroon 5 you're a little behind the times don't you think" I glared up at him for a moment before shoving him playfully.

"Whatever and they're really good not my fault Bats had you listening to Opera and classical crap" I said smirking up at him I was a good foot shorter.

"You hush up before I hack your IPod and make it so all you can listen to is that Opera crap" I stuck my tongue out at him before walking around him grabbing my IPod on the way.

"I'll keep it down okay" I said looking back at him he just shook his head and walked away.

"Hey Blue" I smiled at him he smiled back before picking me up I squealed and laughed.

"Hey don't break anything while we're gone okay and be ready in case something goes wrong on this mission okay" Nightwing said we nodded and tried to stop laughing soon we were along in the mountain I smirking at him and pulled him into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of grapes I popped one in my mouth and smiled at Blue.

"Hey I want one of those" Blue said I smirked at him and tossed one in his open mouth I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his head down so that I could kiss him, his arms wound around my waist as he kissed me back. Before either of us really knew what happened he had lifted me up and set me on the counter I squeaked wrapped my legs around his waist. We made out for about an hour before we heard Conner come in I groaned lightly when he pulled away before popping a grape in my mouth I was annoyed Jaime laughed and kissed me one more time before Conner came into the kitchen I smiled at him.

"Hey Supey" I said tossing a grape at him he caught in his mouth I laughed he smiled.

"What are two still doing here I figured you would be out doing something to get you both in trouble" Conner said I put on a fake offended face.

"Us get in trouble really Supey how could you think that" I said shaking my head Conner just laughed.

"Please you too caught the training room on fire while you were swimming" I blushed that was an accident we were swimming and then we started making out but then we heard Nightwing come in and trying to make it look like nothing had been going on we somehow managed to catch the place on fire we're not even sure how.

"We're going to go watch some T.V." I said and pulled Blue out of the room we sat on the couch and watched T.V. until I ended up falling asleep on Blue's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire Young Justice new and old and half the Justice League sat in the living room most were crying it was right after Nightwing had gotten back with Megan and Conner and a missing Lagoon Boy and a dead Artemis. Conner looked up suddenly he walked over and pulled Nightwing aside.

"Who's going to tell Wally and Amanda" Conner asked quietly Nightwing squeezed his eyes shut for a minute.

"I will I guess" Nightwing said but before he could do anything the computerized voice announced Amanda's arrival all heads snapped to the entrance of the cave Jaime was up and stopping her from coming too far into the room.

"Hey um let me show you something over here" Jaime tried pulling Amanda in a direction opposite of the living room but she had turned her head to look around she stopped seeing everyone staring at her crying. Amanda looked at Jaime.

"Blue, what's going on" She asked her voice was small and even across the room Nightwing and Conner felt their hearts break a little Nightwing walked over towards them.

"Come on Amanda seriously let me show you this" Blue Beetle tried again to persuade her he pulled gently on her arm she pulled away from him slightly.

"No tell me what's going on why is everybody crying" Amanda looked up at Nightwing as he came over he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently led her out of the room and into her own further in the cave.

"This'll crush her" Megan whispered looking up at Conner for a moment he nodded in agreement.

Nightwing sat Amanda down on her bed and sat next to her.

"Amanda something went wrong on the mission the one with Artemis" His voice was quiet.

"What do you mean something went wrong" Amanda asked turning slightly to look at him Nightwing closed his eyes for a minute before taking off his mask he looked Amanda in the straight in the eye as he answered.

"Amanda, Artemis she, she got hurt bad and Amanda, she, she died" Amanda's entire body went rigid her eyes widened Nightwing or now Richard looked at her in worry.

"No, no, no, please tell me your joking please Dick please she can't be gone no" Amanda looked up at him with a heartbreaking expression the same expression as when she was eleven he had prayed that he would never see that expression again but there it was.

"Amanda I'm sorry but it happened Kaldur he, he was working with his father and he stabbed her I'm sorry" Dick whispered quietly Amanda looked at him and in the next second before he could even get up Amanda had got up and ran and locked herself in her bathroom.

"Amanda come on open the door" Dick called through the door he didn't get a reply.

"We're all here for you if you ever need anything okay I'm going to go talk to Wally okay please don't do anything stupid we can't lose you too" Dick said he turned and put his mask back on before leaving the room. Everyone looked up.

"Well" Conner asked quietly.

"She locked herself in her bathroom I'm pretty sure she won't be coming out anytime soon" Nightwing sighed Jaime stood.

"Um I'm going to go talk to her if that's okay" He looked at Nightwing the older hero just nodded Jaime ran down the hall to Amanda's room.

"I'm going to go talk to Wally call if she does something stupid" Nightwing said as he walked towards the exit.

Jaime was sitting outside the bathroom door trying to get Amanda to come out.

"Come on Amanda please come out it'll be okay I promise I'm here and so is everyone else please just open the door" Jaime said he knocked on the door silence came from the other side.

"Please Amanda at least talk to me let me know your okay in there please" Jaime moved quickly when he heard the lock on the door click a moment later Amanda stepped out her eyes red and tear stains on her cheeks Jaime pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her tightly she started shaking with sobs Jaime moved so that they were sitting on the bed.

"She's gone. Why did she have to leave" Amanda sobbed into Jaime's chest.

"I don't know I'm sorry I can't answer you I just don't know" Jaime said tightening his arms around her Amanda snuggled into him more. They sat like that for over three hours before Nightwing finally got back with Wally. Nightwing knocked on the door. Jaime went to pull away but Amanda stopped him.

"Don't leave, please" Amanda asked her voice was small and broken Jaime nodded as the door opened and Wally and Nightwing walked in.

"Wally's here Amanda" Jaime said Amanda looked up and saw Wally standing there he tried to give her a weak smiled Jaime stood up and let Wally take hold of Amanda. A fresh wave of tears started as Wally hugged Amanda to him.

"Hey it's okay I'm here alright it'll all be okay" Wally said holding her tightly Nightwing nodded at Jaime and he looked at Amanda before leaving the room. Wally moved and sat on the bed but kept his hold on Amanda tight she clung to his shirt tightly Wally met Nightwing's eyes over the top of Amanda's head.

After another three hours Amanda's had cried herself to sleep Wally breathed a sigh of relief before laying her down in the bed and covering her up.

"I don't think she can bounce back from something like this not after that stupid simulation that went wrong you saw her reaction then but this it's real for her it's real why couldn't we let her know" Wally asked running his fingers through Amanda's hair in a soothing motion.

"If we told her she might tell Cheshire and then it would all go down from there it would have ruined everything" Nightwing said sitting on the edge of Amanda's bed.

"And you don't think this will she's been broken once before and I don't know how bad this could be on her" Wally said he was upset that Amanda might do something stupid or that she might fall back into a coma.

"You think I don't know that you didn't see the look on her face when I told her it was the same expression when she was broken before and I know the risk if she hits her head or something happens she could go back into a coma and yes it scares me and yes I don't want to hurt her but when this is all over things will go back to normal I hope but right now look at all the sacrifices everyone is making Kaldur is willing to be the bad guy just to take down this guy and as soon as it's over we'll tell everyone everything but until then we have to wait" Nightwing said he tried keeping his voice low he didn't want to wake Amanda up and see that broken expression again.

"I know but right now all this it might just be too much for her" Wally whispered looking back at Amanda he stood up from the bed and he and Nightwing left the room shutting the light off as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda shot up in her bed a strangled scream emitting from her throat she looked around the room before falling back on the bed memories from earlier coming back. Amanda got up rubbing her eyes she made her way to the door opening it she looked into the hallway for a minute before exiting the room she walked down the hall until she came to where it met the open area of the living room she stopped and leaned against the wall there.

At first no one seemed to notice her she was grateful for that, after a moment Jaime looked up from his spot on couch seeing Amanda leaning against the wall he got up and walked over and leaned on the wall in front of her.

"Hey, you okay" Jaime asked quietly in Spanish Amanda nodded then reached forward and tugged on the bottom of his grey jacket he smiled and took it off Amanda put it on and zipped it up as soon as he handed it to her. Jaime took her hand and gently led her into the living room most of the League members had left and most of the Young Justice had gone to their rooms. Jaime sat on the couch and pulled Amanda down onto his lap she protested at first but a look from Jaime had her snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"Blue, what am I going to do now" Amanda whispered in Jaime's ear in Spanish while nuzzling his neck softly Jaime sighed he tightened his hold on her waist.

"I'm don't know what anyone is going to do now just go with it I guess" Jaime mumbled back in Spanish Amanda sighed. Jaime carefully moved Amanda off his lap and stood up Amanda made a noise in protest "I'm just going to get something to eat I'm pretty sure you haven't ate in a while so wait just a minute" Jaime said in English Amanda sighed before nuzzling herself into the couch as far as she could get.

Jaime came back a moment later with two sandwiches he sat back down and Amanda quickly snuggled up to his side he took a bite of his sandwich and sighed when Amanda wrinkled her nose up to her own he took her sandwich and poked her in the side Amanda gasped and Jaime quickly tossed a piece of the sandwich in her mouth she choked on it before swallowing drawing the attention from Nightwing, Wally, and Conner who were in the kitchen they turned there to watch the two teens interactions.

"Blue, I'm not hungry" Amanda said pouting Jaime gave her a look and Amanda clamped her mouth shut.

"I know you're hungry you haven't eaten almost all day so eat or I'll find ways to get you to open your mouth" Jaime said Amanda glared at him he reached forward again and poked her side this time Amanda didn't open her mouth Jaime sighed and moved his hand to cup her cheek he moved his pointer finger right below her ear and gently pressed down Amanda's mouth opened up almost immediately and Jaime tossed another piece of the sandwich in her mouth.

"That's a dirty trick" Amanda grumbled crossing her arms but she stopped fighting Jaime on eating. Nightwing, Wally, and Conner who had continued to watch the two smiled slightly glad that someone else was making sure Amanda wasn't doing any harm to herself. After Jaime made sure Amanda ate the whole sandwich she curled up and rested her head in his lap closing her yes she was asleep in only a few minutes. Jaime smiled slightly and entangled his hands in her hair. Amanda hadn't been asleep for more than ten minutes before she started shifting uncomfortably in Jaime's lap Nightwing, Wally, and Conner started moving in to calm her from the nightmare but before they could get into the room Jaime was shaking her awake gently.

Amanda sat up almost bashing her head with Jaime's he placed both hands on either side of her face forcing her to look at him Amanda was breathing heavily, her eyes panicked.

"Hey, hey it's okay it's just me okay, just me" Jaime whispered Amanda reached up and put her hands over top of Jaime's she leaned into his touch. The two watched each other listening to the others breathing. Amanda stood up and pulled Jaime with her.

"Come on I want to sleep" Amanda whispered taking Jaime's hand she pulled him down the hallway and into her room Jaime laid down on the bed pulling Amanda down with him she curled into his side he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hey Blue" Amanda asked quietly Jaime looked down at her.

"Yeah" Jaime asked nuzzling her hair softly with his nose.

"You'll always be there right for me I mean" Amanda asked quietly. Jaime tilted her head up and kissed her lips gently.

"Always" Jaime whispered Amanda smiled into the kiss.

"Good because I don't want to lose you too" Amanda said moving to kiss his cheek. Jaime smiled and tightened his hold around her waist.

"Get some sleep okay I'll be here when you wake up" Jaime said Amanda nodded and the two slowly fell asleep. Jaime woke up a little later before Amanda he looked down to see her still asleep her face calm. Jaime smiled glad she wasn't having a nightmare.

Amanda felt Jaime shift under her opening her eyes she moved her head to look up at him seeing his smile she gave a small one back to him.

"Hey" Jaime said softly Amanda yawned and sat up rubbing her eye.

"Hey what time is it" Amanda asked looking around Amanda looked at her alarm clock it was a little past noon.

"Huh we slept a long time" Jaime mumbled sitting up as well Amanda nodded and got up off the bed she walked over and started looking through her drawers turning around she looked at Jaime.

"Out I need to shower and change okay" Amanda said pointing to the door Jaime nodded and left the room Amanda sighed and turned back to her dresser half her clothes she had either swiped from Artemis, Megan, one of the guys, or Jaime. Amanda grabbed a pair of shorts and one of Wally's shirts. Going into her bathroom she showered, running a brush through her waist length hair she looked in the mirror and stopped for a minute her mind wandering to Artemis. Amanda shook her head trying to clear it of the sad thoughts and nightmares she was sure would come at some point.

Amanda walked back into her room and slipped on Jaime's jacket she looked around the room and stopped seeing a picture of her, Artemis, and Jade she walked over and picked it up. It was taken when Amanda was at least six, Artemis looked about ten, and Jade was most likely around thirteen. Artemis and Jade were trying and failing to teach Amanda English Amanda was sitting on Artemis's lap and Jade was holding up cards with words and pictures on them. Amanda ran her fingers over Artemis in the picture smiling slightly her hand flew to her neck suddenly her body stiff she relaxed feeling the cold crystal around her neck. Her mother's necklace was the only thing she had of her mother.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts turning she opened the door Wally stood on the other side fiddling with his jacket.

"Hey I was um wondering when you wanted to head on home it doesn't really matter to me" Wally said Amanda thought a moment.

"Now's fine I guess" Amanda said shrugging she turned and set the photo down Wally glanced at it and he suddenly realized the kind of impact all of this had on Amanda.

"Are you okay" Wally asked Amanda looked at him for a moment.

"I don't know" Amanda said Wally sighed and pulled her to him hugging her tightly.

"It'll be okay maybe not now but it will" Wally said Amanda nodded into his shoulder "Now come we should get going" Wally said Amanda pulled away she turned and slipped on a pair of flip flops. Turning back to Wally she gave him a halfhearted smile. They walked out of Amanda's room and into the main briefing room Nightwing, Conner, and Megan stood talking Jaime stood a little ways off the turned when Wally and Amanda came into the room. Megan flew forward and hugged her tightly Amanda hugged her back. Jaime walked over to her and sighed seeing her wearing his jacket.

"I'm not getting it back am I" Jaime asked Amanda gave him an innocent look.

"Nope sorry Blue" Amanda said pulling the sleeves of Jaime's jacket down over her hands.

"Well we're going to head out now" Wally said turning to Nightwing.

"Okay well you two be careful call if you need _anything_" Nightwing said nodding to them as they left. They arrived at the apartment a few moments later. Amanda went straight to her room to take a nap and Wally went to find something to eat for dinner.

Wally paused outside of Amanda's door his fist raised to knock, shaking his head, he knocked twice. Rustling sounded on the other side before the door opened.

"Hey dinners ready if you're up to it, I ordered some Chinese your favorite" Wally said offering a small smile, Amanda smiled back.

"Sure that sounds good thanks Wally" Amanda said Wally nodded and turned and walked back down the hallway Amanda following silently after reaching the kitchen Wally handed Amanda a carton of noodles before grabbing one himself they headed into the living room and watched T.V. while eating in silence. Amanda looked up suddenly.

"Wally, what's going to happen to me now, I mean Artemis had custody, and what about my dad" Amanda said Wally looked at her.

"Oh um yeah remember when Artemis got custody, she had a backup plan put in since we had still been on the team that if anything went wrong custody would be transferred to someone on the original team um it's your choice who you want to have custody" Wally said.

"What about you then. Since it's my choice" Amanda said Wally choked on his eggroll.

"What, me, you want me to take care of you" Wally spluttered Amanda nodded.

"Yeah I already live with you and I don't really want to permanently live at the cave so yeah you" Amanda said.

"Uh ok I'll have Dick help me with the paperwork" Wally said Amanda smiled.


End file.
